


Bad

by Glory1863



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Chicago (City), Gen, John in Afghanistan, Male Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory1863/pseuds/Glory1863
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a base hospital in Afghanistan, Watson learns the price a talened American colleague has had to pay to gain his surgical skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad

**Author's Note:**

> When I catch the local news, particularly on the weekends when the weather is warm, it strikes me that parts of the City aren't all that different from a war zone.

“That was amazing, John, particularly for a guy who comes from a place where even the cops don’t have guns.”

“Some do.  Now.  There was that business in Northern Ireland, of course, but I trained at Bart’s in London.  You’re no slouch, either.”

Captain Lincoln Bradley smiled, white teeth bright against dark skin.  “I trained at the old Cook County Hospital in Chicago.  Freaking murder capital of the US.  A regular Kandahar by the Lake.  But Englewood is home.  What can I tell you?”

Watson remembered a dingy council flat in a dreary town in the north of England and nodded his understanding.

“Englewood has poor people, few jobs and less hope.  Plenty of gangs and guns, though.  Mama rode my ass hard about education.  Got into a magnet high school on the North Side.  Spent most of my teen years on a CTA bus.  Got into med school at Ole Miss.  Had family in Jackson.  Come time to bid for residency, my first choice was County.  Crazy, right?  But it’s a great place to learn.  See stuff there you wouldn’t outside a third world country.”  Defiance shone in dark eyes. 

“Your mum must be proud,” Watson offered. 

“Mama was shot to death sitting on her porch.  She never knew.”  Bradley’s eyes went bleak.  “Christ, it’s bad there, John.  It’s bad.” 


End file.
